Could 7 Words Make Love,War And Trust Fall Apart?
by Lovefreak55
Summary: hey this is my fisrt story so hope you like it! and review it please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfiction so hope you like it! This is called ''Could 7 Words Make**

**Love,War and trust fall apart'' and if you don't like it the next chapter will be better!**

* * *

All the Xiaolin monks were training for there next battle.

Master Fung came and told them "Good morning my young monks I need to tell all of you something

but before I do you must all come inside." The four monks followed their master to the meditation hall and sat down in a circle around him. Master Fung went on with his tale. "Along time ago

Wuya and Dashi were in a battle and as you know Dashi won but before Wuya was trapped in the puzzle box she swore that she will take her revenge on June,14,2008.That my monks is in 2 weeks, so on that day they made it official that on June,4,2008 there will be a war and you 4 are in it."

Omi eyes turned big and he said "i am ready to fight" and Kimiko said "yep we all are but all of us can't do it ourself.

When they were done arguing Master fung said "monks as I told you you are going to war but you

can not go by yourself as Kimiko said I should have told you this before we have a new monk and her name is Amy she will help you win the ar and then she will leave and as you know Kimiko is fire,Raimundo is wind,Omi is water and Clay is earth and Amy is lightning. So now you young monks should start training.

when Kimiko,Clay and and Omi were trying to get to know Amy Omi said "why are you called lightning huh? huh? Huh? And then she said just forget it lets just go to practice ok?. Well all of them

went to practice Raimundo was thinking we might die in this war but I need to ask Kimiko out before that happens but what if she says "no" I would know what to say!? but a least I would know what she would say before any of us die.

So the next day Raimundo woke up really early and he was practicing asking Kimiko out.

He was using notes saying what that he would say and do it said nothing about Kimiko so if anyone sees it they wouldn't know it was Kimiko and it said that "Raimundo comes to Kimikos room at night and asks her out and she said "yes" and he said that I've been waiting my hole life for this.

And then he went back to sleep and then Kimiko came in Raimundos room because she couldn't, sleep and she saw all the notes and she though it was for Amy so then she ran to her room crying hard and

when she got to her room she got her diary and riped all the pages about him and then she slammed it on the door!

So after Kimiko left Raimundo woke up and knew it was her and he freaked up he had to think of some

tthing before he asks her out she knows everything now and it wouldn't be a surprise anymore!(but Raimundo doesn't know she though he likes Amy)

**Hey guys well that was chapter 1 keep reading to see when Raimundo asks Kimiko out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone well this is my 2th chapter so hope you like it my first one got like almost one**

**review so I hope people review this one! But I would like to thanks this one person who reviewed**

**this story first xsfreak159 and xXwindxfireXx! Sooo well here it is! **

So has Kimiko was crying her heart out thinking Raimundo likes Amy she started looking at pictures of

her and Raimundo and she started to regret not telling him that she loves him.

When Omi and Clay woke up things got even more complicated Clay and Omi came in Kimikos room and then she thew a book in Clays face and his eyes turn so big and he fell.

Kimikos said "Sorry!" and then he got up and said "why are books and pictures on your floor??" and she said "i don't know get out" and he said " Master Fung wants you" "Fine" kimko said.

So well Master Fung was talking to Kimiko Raimundo was thinking what to say. But then he relied that it was training time. So when Raimundo was walking down the stairs he heard Kimiko and Master Fung talking and he came in and told them to "shh lets just train".

So when they started to train Kimiko tryed to keep the secret even Raimundo knew it was her but she didn't know that.

A few minutes later Dojo started to feel itchy "guys! We got a new shen gong wu so then Raimundo

picked up the scroll.

"The run away it makes a person run away" Kimiko said. So then Dojo turned big and all of the jumped on the him while Master Fung and Amy worked on what to teach them. When Dojo landed they were at Tokyo.

"Tokyo sweet home" Kimiko said while she was hiding her broken heart. Which she was doing good at.

Then Kimiko spotted the "Run Away" and she grabbed it on a rock but Waya it right before she did and used it on Kimiko and she ran away . Dojo said "lets go to Master fung he might know how to get Kimiko back!".

When they got back they went to Master Fung "wheres Kimiko? He asks and Clay said "Wuya got it and used it on Kimiko and now we don't know where she is" and Master Fung said " you will have to find the sister shen gong wu it will get her back but if you don't get it in time Kimiko will be sided on Wuyas side!".

Well they were thinking,Kimiko was still running but then there was a rock...she triped on it and then she was normal when she got up then she went back to the temple she woke them all up.

"Chase got the shen gong wu right?" Kimiko said and Clay,Raimundo, and Omi all said "huh? I though you were running away?". "not important right now let just sleep and end this tomorrow well

ok?". "ok" they said.

When Kimiko got up to her room she got over the crush a little bit. She took a half hour to clean it up and then she went to sleep.

The next day when they got up and Dojo told them "there was a new shen gong wu". "the reverse run

away it gets them back to normal its at the Chicago mall.

When they got to the mall they saw the shen gong wu. Chase and Raimundo got it at the same time

and it was a xalion showdown!

When it started there was the biggest stones and they had to jump on it and Chase jumped before

Raimundo did and when he was almost there Raimundo thew a rock at him and he fell down.

Then Raimundo fell to and caught on a rock and then used wind to get the reverse run away.

When they got back on the floor Chase said "you will pay for this!! NOW!!" "bye" Raimundo said while he was leaving on Dojo.

When they got back to the temple Master Fung said "have you got the shen gong wu?" "yea" said Raimundo.

After all of that was over Raimundo came to his room and remember that he has to asks Kimiko out at

night.

So when night came he was almost at Kimikos door

**hey well that the 2th chapter hope you like it and keep reading for the 3th chapter and please **

**review! And I promise I will make a 4th chapters thats longer and better...but yea REVIEW!!**

**PLEASE!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Watup??**

**well this is my 3th chapter hope you like it remember Raimundo asks Kimiko out in this one.**

**Lol but yea this chapter will be better and longer**

**well heres chapter 3!**

* * *

Clay Heylin Side or Xlalion Side

Do You Think Your Ready To Change Sides??

Raimundo was at kimikos room and he was thinking about this and said "ok" to himself and then he came in.

Kimiko was looking out her window and then realized someone was in her room and then

she blasted Raimundo with fire! Raimundos eyes turn big with fear "AHHH OW!" he said.

"what are you doing here!!"Kimiko yelled kind of mad.

"This" Raimundo said.

Then he bended his knee and said "I've been waiting ever since I met you for this moment and now I got the right time to say it..these couple of days I've been thinking on what to say and now I know how to say it and I don't know how you will take this and really say what you feel...will you be my girlfriend?".

Kimiko was shocked she though he liked Amy and now hes asking her to be his girlfriend and I'm I dreaming?

Kimiko laughed "sure I will but I don't know what would you do for me?" Kimiko said.

"i would give you the world..i would take a bullet for you any day and I mean it I'm not the guy to say something and not do it and yea I know I don't sound like myself" Raimundo told her.

"Raimundo be yourself I love you and yes I'll be your girlfriend." Kimiko said.

"YES O YEA! I love you!!" Raimundo said

and Kimiko said "yea thats you". And they both laughed. To that night telling

each other how they were feeling before he asks her out.

When Raimundo got to his bed he screamed out "yes!!".

And Kimiko yelled out "O YEA BABY!!"

The next morning,when the monks got up Master Fung came "good morning there is a shen gong wu

its called "Heylin sider" and Kimiko got the scroll and read that it turns a Xialion monk to the Heylin

side.

Master Fung said "we have to get the shen gong wu before Chase,Jack,or Wuya or they can make us turn to the Heylin side".

All of them got on Dojo fast and went there when they were there "O yea back in Brazil!" Raimundo

yelled out.

Then Clay saw the Heylin sider on a pole near Chase he jumped off Dojo and almost got the wu but

Chase kicked it and he got it. And Clay was just standing there and Chase used the Heylin sider o Clay.

And Chase tried to use it on Omi but Omi ducked and Dojo went fast and when they got back "were is

Clay?" Master Fung asked.

And Raimundo said "we didn't get the shen gong wu and Chase used it on Clay...".

"ok we can still turn him back but we have to get the sister shen gong wu or Clay can be like that forever" Master Fung said sadly

so when they came in there room Raimundo was thinking this doesn't even feel like a relationship...

and Kimiko was thinking the same thing.

The next day Master Fung said "the sister shen gong wu has not reviled itself yet and if it doesn't in a

few days Clay could be like this forever" "WHAT!! we need him were going to go to war in a few weeks!!".

Then Kimiko said "well all we have to do is trust each other I mean everything is going good but its just that Clays might stay on the Heylin side!".

But then a shen gong wu appeared it was the Xalion sider Kimiko said "then what would they do with

it??"

"just taking it so we wont get it plus we have to get it to turn Clay back lets GO!!" Raimundo said...so when they got there they were at japan and then Rai saw the Xialion sider on a house and made a jump like Clay did and Chase got it the same time as them.

It was a xialion showdown they had to clime rocks to get to the shen gong wu but then Chase was going to let Raimundo win but he would get Clay back so Chase threw a rock at Raimundo.

Raimundo fell and then Chase got the wu and all of them said "NO!!" at the same time.

**Hey guy sorry I didn't make this one long but its longer than the last one!! lmao well hope you like it and keep reading for chapter 4...sorry I didn't update in a while but yeaaa...REVIEW**


	4. Killing Xalion Monks

****

Hey guy this This is my 4th chapter so hope you like it and please REVIEW!!

**I haven't got so many reviews so far...((sadly)) this chapter will be longer!!...**

**well here chapter **

* * *

All of them were about to steal the xalion reverse Kimiko had a grin and said "stop he'll just turn you on the heylin side to because he probably has the heylin reverse in his hand to".

"But we can't just leave Clay evil forever! Can we?!" Rai said. "we don't have to do this alone you have ME!" Omi said.

"Put a sock in it chrome dome" Raimundo said well yelling at Omi

All of them went on Dojo. When they got back to the temple Master Fung was already waiting for them. "Young monks did you retrieve the shen gong wu?" he asked curiously. "No..." replied Omi full of shame. Master Fungs eyes turned really big and he couldn't speak he almost fainted

but then he said "Chase is going to kill our young Clay, if he does than you don't have earth and your going to die because hes going to be after you young monks in training"..."CRAP" Raimundo yelled.

Well all the monks were in there bedroom thinking how to get Clay back Chase was with Wuya thinking of how to kill Clay "we should do it in front of Omi and all of them" Chase said in a real evil way "yes yes but how will we do it you idiot mahahaha". "whatever but what about killing the rest of them huh?" chase said "well I know how to kill Kimiko haha"

So that night Wuya came in Kimikio's room with a knife as Kimiko was sleeping before anyone could come in Wuya tried to stab her...so as she went on the bed she laughed as stabbing that knife to her... Wuya got closer and closer with the knife as she laughed.

Wuya's P.O.V

Kimiko lying on her bed just sleeping with know idea that she will die with just a few minutes of with not even seeing Raimundo and looking at how normal she looks for a person who's about to die...it feels so mad killing her with no Raimundo saving her precious life with no use. But will he come?

But at that moment Kimikos eyes were wide open with fear she saw that knife going slowly at her.

"haha now you will feel the pain well getting stabbed awake" Wuya said laughing hard.

Kimikos P.O.V

Wuya looking at her with a knife about to stab her well she crying yelled "Raimundo help please!!"

and her with big fear she was about to do something but what? Am I going to die?? will Wuya really

have a heart to stop pulling a knife on me?!

Well Kimiko yelled she got up and slammed the door it was lock inside...but well Raimundo was sleeping he heard Kimiko and went to her room and saw Wuya and yelled "what the!?" he was about to use wind but when he used it,it went right passed her well she laughed at them saying "you can't

beat me haha" but when Omi heard the nosie he got up went in Kimiko's room and saw Wuya.

Omi use water but it didn't work "what about you don't have to do it alone!? Omi!". All of them!were in fear and Raimundo said "Master Fung was right we can't do anything with out clay!"

Omi's P.O.V

How could I let them go die I said that they have me and now I can't do anything But were is Clay! We can't do this with out him!..Wuya thinking who will I stab first?! who will she??

Raimundo said to Kimiko "use fire!" Kimiko said "it would work if wind doesn't work than how will fire?!" "good point" Rai said

Wuya decided to kill Kimiko first and she got closer and closer and she had the knife 1 inch away from her and she screamed "AHHHH".

**Hey guys well hope you like that chapter read more to see if Wuya will kill her...o yea kids dont read this..lol well bye for now..**


	5. Will Clay be gone forever

**Hey guys well this is the 5th chapter...man times flys by fast anyways hope you like it and this chapter should be good. Please REVIEW even if you like it or not..lol...hope you liked the 4th chapter because I'm going to continue it. **

Chapter 5

All of them were expected Amy to come and help but she didn't appear any wear.

Then 12:00 Wuya stopped right there she remembered the deal she made with chase at 12:00 the

fight ends but how could she when she was right about to kill her.

So as she disappeared she told them quietly "I will kill you..o yes I will" right before Kimiko's eyes

she vanished.

So "have you killed Kimiko?" Chase laughed "sadly no it was 12:00 and that was the deal I almost

killed all of those ugly things that they call monks" Wuya said as mad as she could say.

On the other hand Kimiko was shocked as they stayed right there the whole night.

The next morning they ran to tell Master Fung and Clay but when they were near Master Fung they

realized Clay was with Chase.

As they were about to tell them what happened he stopped them and said "young monks in training there is another shen gong wu and now someone or something has given you another chance to get clay back so it called the "confused" and it the only way, it's located in Tokyo".

Kimiko said "ok I know this isn't a good time to say this but Tokyo sweet home!" .

As they ran so fast to Dojo Raimundo said "we got a monk to save super fast Dojo" "I just eat a

large taco" Kimiko yelled "not now Dojo" "fine" Dojo replied.

They were finally there and saw the confused near Pizza Hut on big pizza that lights up and the best part no jack or chase. They ran so fast trying to get out of there but with so much luck they got back home when everything was fine.

Kimiko and Raimundo could finally have that date they always wanted. Clay would be back. What

could go wrong?

They showed the shen gong wu to Master Fung right when he said "we got a problem Chae let you monks win because he doesn't want to leave Clay alone he's going to stay in there and wait in till the

war begins so you can't get him back!"

Raimundo said "and how long is the war in?" "In a few days like 3 now" Kimiko said sadly "well were

just going to get him back in the middle of the war" Raimundo said.

"Are you serous?" Omi said

"Why not it's not like we have anything to lose" Rai said

then they all went in their room thinking right when everything was going great and then this comes up, no one knew that Chase could go that deep into their life.

Will they get Clay back read in the next chapters.

**Ok I know short chapter but I had to make it short I didn't update in a while I wanted to let people know that this story is not ended yet..well see you next time on chapter 6!**


End file.
